Friends Season 1 Episode 20
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:02,435 --> 00:00:05,268 I can't believe you'd actually say that. 2 00:00:05,505 --> 00:00:08,804 I'd much rather be Mr. Peanut than Mr. Salty. 3 00:00:09,142 --> 00:00:11,770 No way. Mr. Salty is a sailor. 4 00:00:11,978 --> 00:00:14,776 He's gotta be the toughest snack there is. 5 00:00:16,316 --> 00:00:19,808 I don't know. You don't wanna mess with Cornnuts. 6 00:00:20,286 --> 00:00:21,878 They're crazy. 7 00:00:24,057 --> 00:00:26,491 Oh, my God. You gotta come see this. 8 00:00:26,693 --> 00:00:30,060 There's some creep out there with a telescope. 9 00:00:31,564 --> 00:00:34,192 I can't believe it. He's looking right at us. 10 00:00:34,467 --> 00:00:36,332 Oh, that is so sick. 11 00:00:36,569 --> 00:00:38,196 I feel violated. 12 00:00:38,471 --> 00:00:40,200 And not in a good way. 13 00:00:40,407 --> 00:00:42,898 How can people do that? 14 00:00:44,744 --> 00:00:48,510 You guys, look. Ugly Naked Guy got gravity boots. 15 00:00:50,083 --> 00:00:52,313 The One With the Evil Orthodontist 16 00:01:39,165 --> 00:01:42,157 Years from now, school children will study it... 17 00:01:42,368 --> 00:01:45,394 ...as one of the greatest first dates ever. 18 00:01:46,072 --> 00:01:48,006 -Yeah. -I'll say, yeah. 19 00:01:48,708 --> 00:01:49,834 It was unbelievable. 20 00:01:50,076 --> 00:01:53,170 We could be ourselves. We didn't have to play games. 21 00:01:53,379 --> 00:01:57,372 -Have you called her? -She'd know I like her. That's crazy. 22 00:01:57,584 --> 00:01:58,812 Guys. It's gross. 23 00:01:59,018 --> 00:02:01,816 It's the next day. How needy do I wanna seem? 24 00:02:02,021 --> 00:02:04,990 -I'm right. Right? -Yeah, let her dangle. 25 00:02:06,826 --> 00:02:11,593 I can't believe my parents are pushing me to find one of you people. 26 00:02:11,798 --> 00:02:14,164 Come on. Just do it. 27 00:02:14,367 --> 00:02:17,734 Call her. Stop being so testosterone-y. 28 00:02:19,372 --> 00:02:23,308 Which, by the way, is the real San Francisco treat. 29 00:02:27,580 --> 00:02:29,571 -Her machine. -Answering machine? 30 00:02:29,849 --> 00:02:33,410 No, interestingly, her leaf blower picked up. 31 00:02:35,688 --> 00:02:37,918 So, why didn't you say anything? 32 00:02:38,191 --> 00:02:41,217 No. Last time I left a spontaneous message... 33 00:02:41,427 --> 00:02:45,056 ... I ended up using the phrase, "Yes, indeed-io." 34 00:02:46,266 --> 00:02:49,394 Look, it's Rachel and Barry. Don't everybody look. 35 00:02:50,036 --> 00:02:51,560 What's going on? 36 00:02:51,771 --> 00:02:54,831 -They're just talking. -Does he look upset? 37 00:02:55,074 --> 00:02:58,510 Does he look like he was told to shove anything? 38 00:03:00,246 --> 00:03:02,111 No. Actually, he's smiling. 39 00:03:02,382 --> 00:03:04,509 Oh, my God. Don't do that. 40 00:03:04,751 --> 00:03:05,683 What? What? What? 41 00:03:05,885 --> 00:03:09,651 That man across the street just kicked that pigeon. 42 00:03:11,758 --> 00:03:16,695 And basically, that's how a bill becomes a law. 43 00:03:18,531 --> 00:03:20,897 See? Hey, Rach. 44 00:03:22,135 --> 00:03:23,363 How'd it go? 45 00:03:23,870 --> 00:03:27,533 You know, it was actually really great. 46 00:03:27,840 --> 00:03:29,501 Lunch at the Russian Tea Room. 47 00:03:29,709 --> 00:03:33,645 I had that chicken, where you poke it and butter squirts out. 48 00:03:33,846 --> 00:03:35,609 Not a good day for birds. 49 00:03:35,815 --> 00:03:37,578 Then we went to Bendel's. 50 00:03:37,817 --> 00:03:41,548 And I told him not to, but he got me a bottle of Chanel. 51 00:03:42,322 --> 00:03:46,088 That's nice. Now was that before or after you told him... 52 00:03:46,292 --> 00:03:50,922 ...to stop calling, stop sending flowers and to leave you alone? 53 00:03:51,164 --> 00:03:55,066 Right. Well, we never actually got to that. 54 00:03:55,301 --> 00:03:58,236 It was just so nice to see him again. 55 00:03:58,438 --> 00:04:01,999 It was comfortable and it was familiar. 56 00:04:02,442 --> 00:04:03,841 It was just nice. 57 00:04:04,110 --> 00:04:05,907 That's nice twice. 58 00:04:07,280 --> 00:04:11,307 Isn't this the same Barry who you left at the altar? 59 00:04:11,751 --> 00:04:14,151 Where have you been? 60 00:04:15,154 --> 00:04:17,122 It was different with him today. 61 00:04:17,323 --> 00:04:20,087 He wasn't, like, Orthodontist Guy. 62 00:04:20,326 --> 00:04:24,922 I mean, we had fun. Is there anything wrong with that? 63 00:04:27,267 --> 00:04:30,100 -Why? -I have my reasons. 64 00:04:32,605 --> 00:04:35,096 He's engaged to another woman... 65 00:04:35,308 --> 00:04:38,209 ...who happens to be your ex-best friend? 66 00:04:38,678 --> 00:04:40,976 All right. I know it's stupid. 67 00:04:41,180 --> 00:04:44,445 I'll see him this afternoon and put an end to it. 68 00:04:51,658 --> 00:04:55,116 I'm not crazy, right? I mean, it was never like that. 69 00:04:55,628 --> 00:04:57,391 No, it wasn't. 70 00:05:01,200 --> 00:05:04,795 It was so nice having this little sink here. 71 00:05:08,841 --> 00:05:14,143 Then with authority, hang up. 72 00:05:15,281 --> 00:05:17,806 Will you just leave her the message? 73 00:05:18,017 --> 00:05:19,985 Okay. All right, fine. 74 00:05:23,156 --> 00:05:26,250 "Oh, Danielle, I wasn't expecting the machine. 75 00:05:28,294 --> 00:05:30,854 Give me a call when you get a chance. 76 00:05:33,633 --> 00:05:34,793 Bye-bye. 77 00:05:35,702 --> 00:05:36,862 Oh, God. 78 00:05:39,005 --> 00:05:42,372 That's what you've been working on for two hours? 79 00:05:42,975 --> 00:05:44,840 Hey, I've been honing. 80 00:05:45,678 --> 00:05:50,012 -What was with the dishes? -She might think I'm in a restaurant. 81 00:05:50,283 --> 00:05:54,379 I might have a life. Like I haven't been sitting here... 82 00:05:54,620 --> 00:05:56,815 ... honing for the last two hours? 83 00:05:57,123 --> 00:06:01,355 -The telescope guy's doing it again. -Oh, my God. 84 00:06:03,096 --> 00:06:06,896 Go away. Stop looking in here. 85 00:06:07,133 --> 00:06:09,533 Great. Now he's waving back. 86 00:06:11,037 --> 00:06:12,629 We gotta do something. 87 00:06:12,905 --> 00:06:17,968 I caught him looking into our place. I feel like I can't do stuff. 88 00:06:18,878 --> 00:06:20,709 What kind of stuff? 89 00:06:22,849 --> 00:06:26,148 Will you grow up? I'm not talking about sexy stuff... 90 00:06:26,352 --> 00:06:29,446 ...but, like, when I'm cooking naked. 91 00:06:30,857 --> 00:06:32,051 You cook naked? 92 00:06:32,325 --> 00:06:35,726 Yeah, toast, oatmeal. Nothing that spatters. 93 00:06:38,998 --> 00:06:42,627 What are you looking at me for? I didn't know that. 94 00:06:44,070 --> 00:06:45,503 What's the matter? 95 00:06:46,205 --> 00:06:48,833 I just Oh, Barry, this was not good. 96 00:06:49,041 --> 00:06:52,010 No, it was. It was very, very good. 97 00:06:52,678 --> 00:06:55,738 -What about Mindy? -Way better than Mindy. 98 00:06:58,017 --> 00:07:00,747 I mean, what about you and Mindy? 99 00:07:01,487 --> 00:07:04,354 If you want, I'll break it off with her. 100 00:07:06,025 --> 00:07:08,493 No, don't do that. Not for me. 101 00:07:08,761 --> 00:07:12,288 Dr. Farber, Bobby Rush is here for his adjustment. 102 00:07:12,498 --> 00:07:14,261 Thanks, Bernice. 103 00:07:14,801 --> 00:07:16,632 Let's go away this weekend. 104 00:07:17,603 --> 00:07:20,936 -This is all way too -No, we can go to Aruba. 105 00:07:21,707 --> 00:07:25,143 When I went there on what would've been our honeymoon... 106 00:07:25,344 --> 00:07:29,280 ...it was really nice. You would've liked it. 107 00:07:30,416 --> 00:07:31,974 I had a bra. 108 00:07:43,830 --> 00:07:44,797 Hey, Dr. Farber. 109 00:07:44,997 --> 00:07:48,660 All right, Miss Greene, everything looks fine. 110 00:07:49,101 --> 00:07:51,797 We're starting to see some real progress. 111 00:07:55,675 --> 00:07:58,667 -What? -I'm 1 2, I'm not stupid. 112 00:08:09,055 --> 00:08:10,682 Can I use your phone? 113 00:08:11,357 --> 00:08:13,985 For future reference, that thing in your hand... 114 00:08:14,193 --> 00:08:16,423 ...can also be used as a phone. 115 00:08:20,032 --> 00:08:22,660 Yes, it's working. 116 00:08:23,636 --> 00:08:27,402 -Why isn't she calling? -Maybe she never got your message. 117 00:08:27,607 --> 00:08:31,043 Call her machine, and if she has a lot of beeps... 118 00:08:31,244 --> 00:08:33,405 ...that means she didn't get her messages yet. 119 00:08:34,247 --> 00:08:38,707 -Doesn't that make me seem? -Desperate? Needy? Pathetic? 120 00:08:38,951 --> 00:08:41,442 You obviously saw my personal ad. 121 00:08:44,557 --> 00:08:45,387 How many beeps? 122 00:08:45,591 --> 00:08:47,115 She answered. 123 00:08:48,928 --> 00:08:52,227 This is where you'd use that "hello" word. 124 00:08:53,132 --> 00:08:55,623 I won't talk to her. She got my message... 125 00:08:55,902 --> 00:09:00,134 ...and is choosing not to call me. Now I'm needy and snubbed. 126 00:09:00,773 --> 00:09:03,003 God, I miss just being needy. 127 00:09:05,711 --> 00:09:07,201 So how'd he take it? 128 00:09:07,547 --> 00:09:09,947 Pretty well, actually. 129 00:09:12,852 --> 00:09:15,946 How come you have dental floss in your hair? 130 00:09:17,256 --> 00:09:18,621 Oh, do l? 131 00:09:21,427 --> 00:09:26,091 -We ended up having sex in his chair. -You had sex in his chair? 132 00:09:30,937 --> 00:09:34,600 I said that a little too loudly, didn't l? 133 00:09:34,941 --> 00:09:36,499 You had what? 134 00:09:37,843 --> 00:09:39,811 Sex in his chair. 135 00:09:42,315 --> 00:09:45,284 What...? What were you thinking? 136 00:09:45,484 --> 00:09:48,612 I don't know. We still care about each other. 137 00:09:48,821 --> 00:09:51,813 There's a history there. It's like you and Carol. 138 00:09:54,660 --> 00:09:56,753 It's nothing like me and Carol. 139 00:09:56,963 --> 00:10:00,956 If she said to you, "Ross, I want you on this couch... 140 00:10:01,267 --> 00:10:04,862 ... right here, right now," what would you say? 141 00:10:05,805 --> 00:10:08,000 If it helps, I could slide over. 142 00:10:10,343 --> 00:10:15,110 It's a totally different situation. It's apples and oranges. 143 00:10:15,314 --> 00:10:18,977 It's orthodontists and lesbians I gotta go. 144 00:10:19,452 --> 00:10:21,920 -Where are you going? -I just have to go. 145 00:10:22,121 --> 00:10:25,318 I have things to do with my life. 146 00:10:25,524 --> 00:10:27,822 I have a jam-packed schedule. 147 00:10:28,027 --> 00:10:31,622 And I am late for keeping up with it, okay? 148 00:10:45,578 --> 00:10:46,909 Mindy. 149 00:10:48,481 --> 00:10:50,176 How are you? 150 00:10:50,583 --> 00:10:54,542 Yes, I heard. Congratulations. That is so great. 151 00:10:54,820 --> 00:10:56,811 Really, oh, God 152 00:10:59,325 --> 00:11:04,388 I'm working tomorrow, but if you want, you can come by if you'd like. 153 00:11:06,132 --> 00:11:07,622 Great. 154 00:11:07,833 --> 00:11:09,266 Great. 155 00:11:11,137 --> 00:11:13,605 So I'll see you tomorrow. 156 00:11:13,806 --> 00:11:16,400 Okay. Bye. 157 00:11:17,443 --> 00:11:19,104 Oh, God. Oh, God. 158 00:11:21,714 --> 00:11:23,375 So how's Mindy? 159 00:11:24,950 --> 00:11:30,582 She wants to see me tomorrow. She sounded weird. I gotta call Barry. 160 00:11:33,793 --> 00:11:36,455 It's me. I just Mindy. 161 00:11:37,963 --> 00:11:41,421 Mindy. No, I figured that's where you'd be. 162 00:11:58,584 --> 00:12:01,314 Hell is filled with people like you. 163 00:12:04,457 --> 00:12:07,187 He's back. The peeper's back. 164 00:12:07,393 --> 00:12:09,156 -Get down. -Get down? 165 00:12:09,628 --> 00:12:10,788 And boogie. 166 00:12:12,798 --> 00:12:16,325 I gotta go and get my eyes scratched out by Mindy. 167 00:12:16,602 --> 00:12:18,160 She may not even know. 168 00:12:18,471 --> 00:12:24,000 I haven't heard from her in seven months, what else is it about? 169 00:12:24,210 --> 00:12:26,235 She was my best friend. 170 00:12:26,512 --> 00:12:30,243 We went to camp together, she taught me how to kiss.... 171 00:12:33,219 --> 00:12:36,120 Now, you know, I'm, like, the other woman. 172 00:12:36,355 --> 00:12:39,256 -I feel so -Naughty. 173 00:12:41,293 --> 00:12:43,853 -See you later. -I'll walk with you. 174 00:12:44,096 --> 00:12:49,625 When she taught you to kiss, were you wearing any kind of little uniform? 175 00:12:51,570 --> 00:12:53,197 That's fine, yeah. 176 00:12:54,507 --> 00:12:57,772 I'm going to the bathroom. Will you watch my phone? 177 00:12:57,977 --> 00:13:00,912 -Take it with you. -We haven't had a second date... 178 00:13:01,113 --> 00:13:04,605 -...she needs to hear me pee? -Why don't you call her? 179 00:13:04,817 --> 00:13:08,048 I can't. I left a message. I have some pride. 180 00:13:08,254 --> 00:13:10,222 -Do you? -No. 181 00:13:16,595 --> 00:13:18,085 Danielle, hi. 182 00:13:18,297 --> 00:13:20,265 It's Chandler. 183 00:13:20,533 --> 00:13:21,932 I'm fine. 184 00:13:23,602 --> 00:13:24,432 Listen.... 185 00:13:24,637 --> 00:13:28,368 I don't know if you tried to call me because... 186 00:13:28,574 --> 00:13:31,475 ... I accidentally shut off my phone. 187 00:13:34,280 --> 00:13:37,579 That's fine. That's great. Okay. 188 00:13:38,150 --> 00:13:41,745 She's on the other line. She's gonna call me back. 189 00:13:41,954 --> 00:13:45,788 She's on the other line, she's gonna call me back. 190 00:13:46,125 --> 00:13:49,993 -Don't you have to pee? -That's why I'm dancing. 191 00:13:53,732 --> 00:13:55,927 -Mindy. -Hey, you. 192 00:13:56,569 --> 00:13:58,332 Hey, you. 193 00:14:02,074 --> 00:14:03,302 So what's up? 194 00:14:04,844 --> 00:14:07,836 We should really be sitting for this. 195 00:14:08,514 --> 00:14:09,981 Sure we should. 196 00:14:20,092 --> 00:14:23,357 I'm gonna ask once, and I want a straight answer. 197 00:14:23,562 --> 00:14:28,329 Not like when I asked if those red pants made my ass look big. 198 00:14:28,968 --> 00:14:30,902 I know things have been weird... 199 00:14:31,103 --> 00:14:34,095 ...but you're my oldest friend, except for Laurie... 200 00:14:34,306 --> 00:14:36,934 ...who's bitter because she lost weight... 201 00:14:37,142 --> 00:14:40,043 ...and it turns out, she doesn't have a pretty face. 202 00:14:40,246 --> 00:14:43,181 -Okay, I'm just gonna say it. -Okay. 203 00:14:45,284 --> 00:14:48,014 Will you be my maid of honor? 204 00:14:51,156 --> 00:14:53,124 -Of course. -That's so great. 205 00:14:53,993 --> 00:14:56,120 It is. It is. It is. 206 00:14:56,495 --> 00:15:00,261 -That's all you wanted to ask? -That's all. 207 00:15:02,935 --> 00:15:05,768 -What? -That's not all. 208 00:15:07,439 --> 00:15:10,431 -Oh, sure it is. -Oh, no, it isn't. 209 00:15:12,144 --> 00:15:15,671 I think Barry's seeing someone in the city. 210 00:15:16,081 --> 00:15:18,072 What would make you think that? 211 00:15:18,417 --> 00:15:21,318 Since the engagement, he's acted weird. 212 00:15:21,587 --> 00:15:26,388 And then last night, he came home smelling like Chanel. 213 00:15:27,493 --> 00:15:29,484 Really? 214 00:15:30,429 --> 00:15:32,897 If it'll make you feel any better... 215 00:15:33,165 --> 00:15:36,566 ...when Barry and I got engaged, he was weird too. 216 00:15:36,769 --> 00:15:39,067 Oh, God. That's what I was afraid of. 217 00:15:39,271 --> 00:15:41,899 What's what you were afraid of? 218 00:15:43,409 --> 00:15:48,142 When Barry was engaged to you, he and l... 219 00:15:48,347 --> 00:15:52,181 ... kind of had a little thing on the side. 220 00:15:53,052 --> 00:15:55,247 -What? -I know, I know. 221 00:15:55,454 --> 00:16:00,517 When he proposed, people said, "He'll do to you what he did to Rachel." 222 00:16:00,726 --> 00:16:03,058 And now I feel so stupid. 223 00:16:07,433 --> 00:16:08,832 You are so stupid. 224 00:16:11,437 --> 00:16:13,428 We are both so stupid. 225 00:16:13,672 --> 00:16:15,401 What do you mean? 226 00:16:17,509 --> 00:16:18,840 Smell familiar? 227 00:16:22,214 --> 00:16:23,613 Oh, I'm so sorry. 228 00:16:24,216 --> 00:16:26,582 Oh, no, me. I am so sorry. 229 00:16:26,785 --> 00:16:28,810 No, I am sorry. I'm sorry. 230 00:16:42,968 --> 00:16:44,458 Oh, my. 231 00:16:46,772 --> 00:16:49,240 Four letters, "circle or hoop." 232 00:16:49,508 --> 00:16:52,341 -Ring, damn it, ring. -Thanks. 233 00:16:55,481 --> 00:16:59,508 -You know our phone's not working? -What? 234 00:16:59,752 --> 00:17:02,846 I called and there was no answer. 235 00:17:03,055 --> 00:17:04,647 I turned it off. 236 00:17:04,857 --> 00:17:07,018 Mother of God, I turned it off. 237 00:17:07,693 --> 00:17:10,389 Just like you told her you did. 238 00:17:11,130 --> 00:17:13,598 Just pointing out the irony. 239 00:17:13,799 --> 00:17:16,893 I went across the street to the doorman. 240 00:17:17,236 --> 00:17:21,104 I got the peeper's name. Can I use the phone? 241 00:17:22,241 --> 00:17:24,038 Can I use your phone? 242 00:17:27,613 --> 00:17:30,309 The number for a Sidney Marks, please. 243 00:17:30,649 --> 00:17:32,776 "Heating device." 244 00:17:33,352 --> 00:17:34,683 Radiator. 245 00:17:34,887 --> 00:17:36,081 Five letters. 246 00:17:36,488 --> 00:17:37,955 "Rdtor." 247 00:17:42,761 --> 00:17:44,422 Yeah, is Sidney there? 248 00:17:45,697 --> 00:17:48,495 Oh, this is? Sidney's a woman. 249 00:17:48,700 --> 00:17:50,327 So she's a woman, so what? 250 00:17:51,003 --> 00:17:52,800 Yeah, so what? 251 00:17:53,138 --> 00:17:57,165 I live across the street, and I know about your telescope. 252 00:17:57,609 --> 00:17:59,338 And I don't appreciate it. 253 00:17:59,611 --> 00:18:02,341 Yeah, I can see you right now. Hello? 254 00:18:02,781 --> 00:18:07,684 If I wanna walk around in my underwear, I shouldn't have to feel 255 00:18:07,886 --> 00:18:09,547 Thank you. 256 00:18:11,557 --> 00:18:15,220 That's not really the point. The point is, that 257 00:18:15,427 --> 00:18:18,521 Mostly free-weights, but occasionally 258 00:18:20,466 --> 00:18:23,026 Yeah, my neighbor. Yeah, the brunette. 259 00:18:24,570 --> 00:18:28,267 She said you looked pretty that day in the green dress. 260 00:18:28,507 --> 00:18:30,998 The green dress? Really? 261 00:18:31,210 --> 00:18:34,373 She said you looked like lngrid Bergman. 262 00:18:39,651 --> 00:18:41,881 Did she mention me? 263 00:18:43,655 --> 00:18:47,523 She wants to know why you tie the towel around your head. 264 00:18:48,026 --> 00:18:51,257 It's a leave-in conditioner, okay? 265 00:18:52,097 --> 00:18:54,691 It's a leave-in conditioner. 266 00:18:59,271 --> 00:19:01,136 -You got a second? -Sure, sure. 267 00:19:01,340 --> 00:19:02,432 Come on... 268 00:19:03,041 --> 00:19:05,703 -...in. -Hello, sweetheart. 269 00:19:06,578 --> 00:19:08,341 What you guys doing here? 270 00:19:08,580 --> 00:19:11,344 We are here to break up with you. 271 00:19:12,584 --> 00:19:13,744 Both of you? 272 00:19:14,186 --> 00:19:19,453 We think you're a horrible person, and bad things should happen to you. 273 00:19:20,893 --> 00:19:23,020 I'm sorry. God, I am so sorry. 274 00:19:23,262 --> 00:19:25,628 I was weak. I couldn't help myself. 275 00:19:25,898 --> 00:19:30,062 Whatever I did, I only did because I love you so much. 276 00:19:31,403 --> 00:19:34,804 Which one of us are you talking to there? 277 00:19:36,742 --> 00:19:37,902 Mindy. 278 00:19:38,143 --> 00:19:40,634 Of course, Mindy. It was always Mindy. 279 00:19:41,013 --> 00:19:43,379 When we were having sex in that chair? 280 00:19:43,815 --> 00:19:47,182 I swear, whatever I was doing, I was thinking of you. 281 00:19:47,419 --> 00:19:52,880 Please. That second time, you couldn't have picked her out of a lineup. 282 00:19:53,091 --> 00:19:54,820 You did it twice? 283 00:19:55,027 --> 00:19:59,259 The first time didn't really count. You know, it was Barry. 284 00:19:59,998 --> 00:20:03,729 Honey, sweetheart, look. Just give me another chance. 285 00:20:03,936 --> 00:20:06,769 We'll start over. We'll go back to Aruba. 286 00:20:06,972 --> 00:20:11,966 What is it with you and Aruba? Do you have a deal with the airlines? 287 00:20:12,778 --> 00:20:14,075 What do you say? 288 00:20:14,346 --> 00:20:17,008 Dr. Farber, we've got an emergency here. 289 00:20:17,282 --> 00:20:19,910 Jason Castalano 's choking on his retainer. 290 00:20:20,185 --> 00:20:22,983 Oh, God. I'll be right there, Bernice. 291 00:20:23,188 --> 00:20:25,315 Look, please don't go anywhere. 292 00:20:25,524 --> 00:20:27,424 I'll be right back. 293 00:20:29,027 --> 00:20:31,996 Okay, and we'll be here, hating you. 294 00:20:32,831 --> 00:20:35,925 See how he was sweating when he walked out? 295 00:20:36,134 --> 00:20:39,467 If I'm hogging the ball, you jump right in there... 296 00:20:39,671 --> 00:20:42,299 ...and take some punches. This feels great. 297 00:20:43,709 --> 00:20:47,201 I'm pretty sure I'm still gonna marry him. 298 00:20:47,479 --> 00:20:49,640 What are you talking about? 299 00:20:49,881 --> 00:20:52,679 Mindy, the guy is the devil. 300 00:20:52,884 --> 00:20:54,977 He is Satan in a smock. 301 00:20:55,721 --> 00:20:57,621 I know he's not perfect. 302 00:21:01,293 --> 00:21:06,287 But the truth is at the end of the day, I still really wanna be... 303 00:21:06,565 --> 00:21:09,796 ... Mrs. Dr. Barry Farber... 304 00:21:10,535 --> 00:21:12,526 ... D. D.S. 305 00:21:13,205 --> 00:21:14,399 Oh, God. 306 00:21:15,207 --> 00:21:18,472 I hope you can find a way to be happy for me. 307 00:21:18,744 --> 00:21:22,180 And I hope you'll still be my maid of honor. 308 00:21:22,447 --> 00:21:26,645 And I hope Barry doesn't kill you and eat you in Aruba. 309 00:21:32,824 --> 00:21:34,223 You okay? 310 00:21:36,928 --> 00:21:38,225 Really? 311 00:21:40,766 --> 00:21:43,394 Since I ran out on Barry at the wedding... 312 00:21:43,602 --> 00:21:47,003 ...I've wondered whether I made the right choice. 313 00:21:47,239 --> 00:21:48,763 And now I know. 314 00:21:49,875 --> 00:21:51,502 I'm so glad. 315 00:21:55,714 --> 00:21:57,272 Big day. 316 00:22:05,657 --> 00:22:08,990 I'll give you this: Mr. Peanut is a better dresser. 317 00:22:09,227 --> 00:22:12,196 He's got the monocle, he's got the top hat.... 318 00:22:12,397 --> 00:22:14,058 Did you know he's gay? 319 00:22:17,436 --> 00:22:21,395 I just wanna clarify this. Are you outing Mr. Peanut? 320 00:22:24,076 --> 00:22:25,543 Danielle, hi. 321 00:22:25,744 --> 00:22:28,907 Everybody, this is Danielle. Danielle, everybody. 322 00:22:29,681 --> 00:22:30,841 Why are you here? 323 00:22:31,083 --> 00:22:34,211 I've been calling, but I had your number wrong. 324 00:22:34,453 --> 00:22:37,718 When I got the right one, there was no answer. 325 00:22:37,956 --> 00:22:42,393 So I thought I'd come down here and make sure you were okay. 326 00:22:42,594 --> 00:22:43,652 I'm okay. 327 00:22:43,895 --> 00:22:46,523 Maybe we could get together later? 328 00:22:47,032 --> 00:22:51,366 That sounds good. I'll call you. Or you call me, whatever. 329 00:22:51,570 --> 00:22:52,798 You got it. 330 00:22:53,038 --> 00:22:54,903 -Bye, everybody. -Bye. 331 00:22:57,576 --> 00:23:00,477 -There you go. -Second date. 332 00:23:00,679 --> 00:23:02,010 I don't know. 333 00:23:02,647 --> 00:23:03,773 You don't know? 334 00:23:03,982 --> 00:23:07,577 She seems nice, but her coming all the way here... 335 00:23:07,819 --> 00:23:12,415 ...just to see if I was okay? I mean, how needy is that?